


Can’t Go Home

by Skylar0Grace



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar0Grace/pseuds/Skylar0Grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not everything is meant to be and, unfortunately for Katara, Aang realises it first</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can’t Go Home

**Author's Note:**

> Zutarian trying my absolute hardest to make things as amicable as possible. ‘No Surprise’ lyrics by Daughtry. Set post-series. I own nothing.

* * *

  


_It's no surprise I won't be here tomorrow_  
I can't believe that I stayed 'til today  
There's nothing here in this heart left to borrow  
There's nothing here in this soul left to save  
Don't be surprised when we hate this tomorrow  
God knows we tried to find an easier way

He turned from the dim light of his candle to see that the shadow in the window was actually a person. A dripping wet person. He knew that she could have easily removed the water, but the look in her eyes told him that she hadn’t even noticed her state. He moved to stand from his desk but she took a step backward and shook her head.

“Don’t. I haven’t cried yet and I don’t want to.”

A tear slipped unbidden down her cheek and Zuko stood immediately.

“Katara, what happened?”

_Yeah, you and I will be a tough act to follow  
But I know in time we'll find this was no surprise_

Aang dropped his head. “The world needs me and I need to do this before it gets any harder.”

Katara sucked in a deep breath and stole a look at Momo who was carefully watching nearby.

“So we’re just walking away now when things become too hard? What about fighting?”

“Katara, that’s all we’ve _been_ doing! You have no idea how hard this is for me! I don’t want to do this but we both deserve something better. You deserve someone who makes you happy and we both know that’s not me anymore.”

“Relationships aren’t always full of ‘happy’. Sometimes it’s hard and difficult. But you push through it together.”

Aang sadly took a step backward. “When it’s the right person. But that’s not me. I know that and, somewhere, so do you.”

_The kiss goodnight, it comes with me_  
Both right and wrong, our memories  
The whispering before we sleep -  
Just one more thing that you can't keep

Aang had pulled out his staff and was gone before she could come up with a reasonable response. Things had changed between them; they’d both grown up and, unfortunately, apart. There was only one thing left to do, one place left to go. It had begun raining half way there but she didn’t even try to push off the water. A part of her life had ended and although Aang had been right, it still hurt.

As Zuko wrapped his arms around her, she buried her face in his shoulder and accepted the warmth from his body. She felt at home but the part of her that still grieved insisted on keeping its distance.

There would be time later. He would be there.


End file.
